Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sadness - Luanne Platter Hill (King of The Hill) *Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Oshaki (Cocotama) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lady Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style) - Pinkie Pie Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style) - Luanne Platter Hill We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style) - Violetchi Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style) - Billy Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter Hill as Sadness Violetchi.png|Violetchi as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as Bing Bong Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Parade In The Crypt Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG